Juste pour ce soir
by Shadowsanji
Summary: Un violent cauchemar, un blondinet insomniaque, et un marimo qui sait toujours comment le réconforter... Pas de romance, juste un friendship entre mon duo préféfé


Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, un one-shot cette fois (on dirait que je ne suis pas douée pour écrire les suites ^ ^' )  
Pas de lemon ce coup-ci, juste une histoire toute mignonne (écrite il y a un petit moment déjà), avec un peu de Sanji/whump (j'adore le torturer, ce blond *-*)

Encore et toujours dédicacée à mon "petit frère" (qui se reconnaitra ;) ), qui m'a poussée à la publier

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Zoro et Sanji ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et j'en pleure tous les jours...

* * *

 **Juste pour ce soir…**

Sanji se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant brusquement dans son hamac. Il était en sueur, tremblant et le souffle court. Ses yeux écarquillés voyaient encore les images terrifiantes de son rêve, et il mit plusieurs secondes à se calmer.

Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré lui pendant son sommeil agité, et observa ses camarades endormis dans le dortoir. Luffy bavait tranquillement sur son oreiller, un bras pendant dans le vide Usopp marmonnait quelque chose au sujet d'un poisson rouge géant et d'une armée de 8000 hommes Chopper récitait la composition d'un médicament même Zoro dormait paisiblement, à en croire sa respiration lente et profonde.

Le blond écouta quelques instants ce son rassurant, puis se recoucha, un peu apaisé. Mais à peine ferma-t-il les yeux que son rêve revint le hanter. Il lâcha un petit gémissement. Une seconde plus tard, une voix grave lui répondit.

« C'était quoi cette fois ? »

Le cuistot sursauta. « D-de quoi ? Je… Je croyais que tu dormais… »

« Je dorm _ais_ », répliqua Zoro sur un ton un peu ironique, « jusqu'à ce que je t'entende gémir et t'agiter en dormant. »

« Désolé… »

Le vert ne releva pas. « De quoi t'as rêvé cette fois ? » redemanda-t-il doucement.

Sanji se tut, et l'épéiste se demanda un instant s'il allait répondre. Puis il l'entendit se rasseoir dans le hamac. « Comme d'habitude… Le rocher, la faim, Zeff, sa j-jambe… S-sauf qu'à la fin on s'en sort pas, et on meurt de faim tous les deux sans que personne ne nous ait trouvés… » Il parlait de plus en plus vite, comme pour se débarrasser de ces souvenirs, et il finit avec un filet de voix.

« C'est juste un cauchemar, Cook. Il va bien. »

« Je sais. »

« … Ca faisait longtemps que t'en avais plus fait. »

« Je sais… »

Quand il avait rejoint l'équipage, le blond faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Il se réveillait comme ce soir, en sueur et paniqué, parfois en hurlant. Le bretteur l'avait interrogé plusieurs fois, mais Sanji l'avait envoyé se faire voir à chaque fois, trop honteux pour révéler sa faiblesse à son rival alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques jours.

Les explications étaient venues plus tard, un soir de fête sur le navire où ils étaient tous les deux bien éméchés. L'alcool aidant, Sanji lui avait raconté son calvaire sur le rocher, ce souvenir qui l'avait hanté en rêve pendant presque un an après en être revenu.

Comprenant que l'enfance de son rival n'avait pas été toute rose, Zoro lui avait alors parlé de la sienne, et de la mort de Kuina, ajoutant qu'il en cauchemardait parfois aussi.

La nuit suivante, le cuistot avait été tellement secoué par son rêve que l'épéiste, cédant à une impulsion, l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le calmer. Sanji s'était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher, et il avait fini par se rendormir. La situation s'était reproduite, et ils avaient ainsi dormi quelques fois ensemble, Sanji bredouillant chaque fois que c'était juste pour ce soir, prenant le vert pour une grosse peluche rassurante, et Zoro content de pouvoir aider son nakama. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se tapaient dessus toute la journée qu'il ne pouvait pas être gentil avec lui de temps en temps. Après tout, c'était son rôle dans l'équipage, de protéger ses nakamas – même si c'était contre un simple rêve.

Au bout de quelques semaines, les cauchemars avaient cessé. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que le blond avait rejoint l'équipage, donc plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas subi de réveil brutal au milieu de la nuit. Mais le stress de ces derniers jours – la maladie de Nami, le combat contre Wapol sur l'île de Drum, la guerre civile d'Alabasta – avait apparemment fait remonter ses terreurs d'enfance.

Sanji sortit de ses pensées et regarda le vert. « Je peux dormir avec toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil au cuistot : il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tremblotant, et ses yeux reflétaient encore des bribes de peur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi jeune et vulnérable.

Attendri, le bretteur sourit et hocha la tête. Sans attendre, Sanji grimpa dans son hamac et se blottit contre lui. Le vert passa un bras autour de la taille du cook, et son autre main vint se perdre dans les mèches blondes, caressant la tête appuyée contre son torse.

« C'est juste pour ce soir » marmonna Sanji, comme à chaque fois.

L'épéiste rit doucement. « Ouais, juste ce soir. Tais-toi et dors. »

« Hmm… »

Zoro attendit que la respiration du blond ralentisse, pour se transformer en légers ronflements, avant de se laisser happer à son tour par le sommeil.

* * *

Raaah, trop chouuuu *Q* !

Les pierres et le tomates sont à votre disposition de ce côté, les fleurs et les reviews de l'autre côté :D

A la prochaine !


End file.
